Echo
by Bookworm210
Summary: "Blood came from her mouth, the creatures in the black flames becoming hesitant. Their enemy wasn't falling. Not anymore." "She'll be leaving soon... Won't you Gaea?" "Though I could tell by her voice she wanted Jack and I to fight her." All this desperation, anger, and adventure is more than one girl can handle. But this is no ordinary girl... (First in the Element series)
1. Wind! Take Me Home!

**Hi**

* * *

I walked down the street of an empty, silent town. The pouring rain helped me concentrate. It dotted my white dress, my black hair shining black in the moonlight. My bare feet tapped the sidewalk in harmony with the rain drops. A slight breeze brushed against my cheeks, making me halt. "Hey! Wind!" a voice yelled, "Take me home!"

I smiled slightly.

It was only Jack.

I shut my eyes, feeling my figure disappearing with the breeze. I spiraled through the air, whistling happily when the winter spirit came into sight. Jack grinned and laughed, letting go of the post he held onto, allowing me to carry him. I traveled quickly, carrying my friend across fields and through towns until we finally reached Burgess.

I dropped my friend, spiraling around him before darting off. I took full form once again, continuing through the town before I stopped in an alley. "Echo, my friend," a voice purred, "Long time no see."

"No see." I shook my head violently. "Oh, don't be like that my dear," a dark man emerged from the darkness of the alley's shadows, "I mean no harm."

"No... harm?" I spoke uncertainly, eyeing the man. He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "Yes, you heard correctly. I just wished to warn you about your little friend. What was it? Ah, yes, Jack."

"Jack..." I whispered, my eyes becoming wide. 'What did you do to him!?' I wanted to scream, but found no voice. "Small heads up, he may or may not be crashing into a few buildings soon," the man gave me a crooked smile before his expression went to one of boredom as he studied his nails, "Though you must be wondering why..?"

"Why?" I said hesitantly, slowly planting my feet firmly into the ground the way only a trained eye could see. My fingers flexed, and I could feel my hands heating up. "The boy travels across wind, no? And you are wind. His, light?" the man suggested. I smirked, hearing the word I'd finally been waiting for. "Light." I confirmed, my fists bursting into flames, lighting up the alley and the concrete flew up to block the man's exit. "Oh, now, now, Echo," he laughed nervously, eyes darting to find an exit, "No need for that."

"Need for that." I argued, the flames that licked my fists now crawling up to my elbows, making the alley even brighter. The man backed up until his back hit the concrete wall that blocked his exit. My smirk grew as a collar of earth wrapped around the man's neck and held him against the wall. He let out a strangled gasp and claws at the collar. "Get! Get it off!" He choked out. His eyes became wide as he stared at me, most likely frightened by my own eyes.

They flicker different colors. Fiery red, ocean green, sky blue, and rocky brown.

I let the collar loosen only the slightest to let him talk properly. "Heh, never found you the one to be violent." he gulped. "One to be violent." I growled, bringing up my fired-fist and holding it in front of his face. 'When you mess with my nakama,' I added in my head. Even though Jack had never even heard of me, I considered him like a little brother.

Nakama means family.

"Well, now, I should be going." the man disappeared, a shadow sinking to the floor and scurrying away. I huffed, the fire coating my arms dying down. As the concrete wall lowering back into the ground, I slowly turned and walked the opposite way, my eyes averted to the ground.

* * *

I stood next to a building, banging my head on the bricks. It didn't hurt, since my figure was only a form, but then I thought it should have. To punish myself. To teach myself a lesson.

I had dropped Jack.

I had watched helplessly as my friend, no, my nakama, fell and struggled to catch his staff. He wasn't high up, thank goodness, but he still had enough momentum to break through the ceiling of the North Pole. I had tried spiraling fast enough for him to float, I had tried grabbing the hood of his jacket to hold him up, I had tried bending the concrete in the ceiling to catch him, but my powers seemed to cancel out.

So, there I stood, banging my head on the side of the North's workshop, trying to stop the heaving guilt that sat on my chest. From the window I stood next to, I heard groaning and hushed voices, then, "What happened?"

"Ya fell, mate." an Australian accent answered the first voice. I silently gasped and took form of the breeze, flying through the window. I whistled quickly in an apologize and picked up Jack. "Whoa!" he yelped, clutching his staff as I lifted him a good three feet off the ground. North laugh, Bunny smirk, Sandy smiled, and Tooth giggled. 'Nakama, nakama, nakama,' I chanted in my head, the words sounding in the breeze. "Ah! Nakama! Is Echo!" North boomed. I laughed, the sound like a rolling whistle of the winds, before taking full form in front of Jack. I grinned at his shocked and confused face.

"Echo!" Tooth squealed, attacking my with a hug before pulling back and invading my mouth, "Have you been brushing?"

"B'ushi'g." I confirmed through her hands. Tooth let out a tiny gasp. "They're wonderful as ever!" she smiled at me. As soon as she was a foot away from me, North scooped me up and crushed me in one of his infamous bear-hugs. "Echo! Is good to see you!" he bellowed. "Good to see you." I wheezed. "Come on, North. Yer crushin' tha poor sheila!" Bunny, brotherly as ever, saved me from becoming a spirit pancake. North quickly dropped me and stuttered out an apology in Russian. I patted his forearm (that's as high as I can reach) to tell him it was okay. I then looked at Bunny thankfully, before holding out my arms for a hug.

"Come 'ere, ya little ankle-biter." Bunny hooked his fuzzy arm around my neck and ruffled my hair with his paw. I grumbled in objection, but the small smile was clear on my face. Bunny released me and I punched his arm. I kneeled down to Sandy's height and smiled as sand images flashed above his head. I giggled at the new information.

Jack had been causing trouble.

I stood after patting the little man's head and grinned at Jack, who seemed really uncomfortable. Even on my tip-toes, I only went as far as his chin, so it was fun to ram into him and crush the boy in a bear-hug.

I still can't get it. The winter spirit I consider 'little brother', the spirit I'm 700 years older than, is taller than me.

Jack yelped and stared at me after I pulled away from him, grinning like a maniac. "Uh, who are you?" he asked slowly.

"You." I grumbled.

"You're me?"

"Me." I giggled slightly.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Why are you repeating me?"

"Repeating me."

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what!?"

"Okay!" Tooth interrupted, ruining my fun, before fluttering to my side, "Jack, this is Echo. She's pretty much the wind."

"The wind." I nodded, still grinning. "The... Wait, the wind's a girl?" Jack looked utterly confused. I huffed as North and Sandy laughed, while Bunny pretty much killed himself as _he _laughed. "There are female spirits, too, Jack." Tooth scolded. "Echo is wind, yes, but she is also spirit. Helps Bunny with tunnels, the rest of us with flying." North explained.

"So, you're the wind?" Jack turned to me, cocking his head to one side. "The wind." I repeated, giving a friendly smile.

"Why do you repeat everything?"

My smile slowly disappeared and I miserably said, "Repeat everything."

"Echo was cursed," Tooth explained carefully, glancing at me, "She basically represents the elements, earth, air, water, and fire. These things make up the Earth. But that's the curse. The earth echoes everything mortals do to it, so Echo, echoes the last thing she hears. The Greek legend of Echo the Nymph is based off her."

Jack just blinked.

One advantage, I didn't have to repeat _everything _of what I copied.

"Greek legend of Echo the Nymph." I spoke slowly before Jack gave an, "Oh."

Tooth looked like she wanted to bang her head on something.

* * *

**So? Is it rushed? Is it not? Are you gonna review and stay tuned?**

**~ Bookworm210**


	2. New Crew

**Aw man! I'm all sick! I've got a cold and my voice is all scratchy and crooked and my head hurts and my nose if stuffed and my throat is sore. Man... Life hates me. Where's some Echo humor when ya need it? Oh, yeah, duh. XD I've found a song for Echo: Echo by Jason Walker (this story was actually part inspired by that)**

**Review answers-**

**CrystalxRose: Oh my MiM! My mom's name is Crystal. How weird. There may be slight romance between a certain OC of mine and Echo. And I loved her in HOO, too! I wish she went with them. I sensed friendship spark between her and Repair Boy. ;D**

* * *

I kicked my nakama's shoulder, tying to wake him up.

Jack raised a pale hand and waved me off.

I. Tried. Everything.

Bending air to pick him up off the bed and dropping him back on it; I got a snore in return.

North's swords; he laughed at me.

Bunny's boomerangs; he gave me a blank stare.

Tooth's mini-fairies; he just giggled and fell back asleep.

Sandy's dream-sand; yeah, didn't try that.

I finally stood next to the bed and stomped my foot in irritation, pretty sure poor China got an earthquake at my childish gesture. "Go away and let me sleep." Jack grumbled into his pillow. "Sleep..." I said thoughtfully, tapping my foot on the floor. I grinned and snapped my fingers, something slowly becoming visible in the air above the oblivious Jack...

"SWEET MANNY!" was heard through-out the workshop.

A sopping wet Jack Frost chased me around the workshop, having to run because I wasn't aiding him in flying. I bent the water in some water-toys (sorry Phil!) and tossed it at Jack. Already soaked and having learned his lesson, Jack ducked and shot an ice shard at me. I easily weaved out of the way, watching with an amused expression as Jack went skidding into a table of toy men. I covered my mouth and giggled a little. "Echo!" Jack yelled. "Echo!" I laughed, clutching my stomach.

* * *

"Sh-should we, help him?" Tooth asked uncertainly, raising a small hand. "Nuh-uh!" Bunny laughed, "This is way ta amusin'!"

"Bunny is right! Is fun to watch!" North agreed.

Sandy gave an amused nod, laughing silently.

"O-okay..." Tooth lowered her hand.

* * *

"That was... amusing, eh?" North offered as himself, Jack, Bunny, Tooth and I walked through the workshop. "Eh." I giggled, nodding as Jack, still sopping wet, gave me a playful glare. I skipped ahead, smiling and giggling and waving at passing yetis, continuing my little scene until we reached the Globe Room.

Then, my smile fell and I let out a growl.

The lights on the globe were flickering, and I could see why. As fast as lightning, I changed form to the breeze, whizzing to the globe and taking solid form again.

I leaned down and picked up the tiniest speck of sand...

And it was black.

I glared down at the flickering lights, still holding the speck of black sand between my thumb and index finger. I was broken out of my trance by Bunny's voice, "Uh, sheila?"

I looked up with a dead serious expression and held out the speck of sand. Turning my hand, I dropped it. The little thing floated down until it landed in Sandy's out-stretched hand. He stared at it before closing his hand on it fiercely.

**One sandy explanation later~ A/N: Ha! Sandy explanation. Get it? Cause Sandy's explaining.. Yeah, I'll shut up now.**

"No, no, no! He can't be back!" Bunny objected.

"Back." I growled. I knew I should of left him attached to the concrete wall!

I felt my fist heat up without my intention, and it soon burst into flames. Jack yelped while Sandy tugged on my dress and gave an expression that said 'Calm down.' I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "Bunny is right. He cannot be back so soon. Was hundred of years before he attacked last time." North stroked his beard in thought. "Then how can he be powerful enough to attack again already?" Jack asked, still glancing at my fist as if it were to burst into flames once again.

"You don't think he'll attack Tooth Palace like last time, do you?" Tooth wrung her hands nervously. At this new, unknown information before, my eyes became wide and I growled. "Let's 'ope not." Bunny glanced at me. "If he's already that strong, then we need at least one more person to help," Jack said, "No offense to you Echo, but he almost beat us last time, and we don't want that happening again."

Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny all looked at me. And I knew they all had one person in mind.

I groaned.

* * *

**Sorry! It's short, I know! But, I wanted to stop it there. *hides in a flame-proof box* *muffled* Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	3. Bloody Scythe Brain

**Okay, so the last chapter was really short, and I wanted to make it up to you guys. Also, 4 reviews and 2 chapters! Haven't gotten that amount so fast since Silence! I have a feeling, though, this may top Silence... We'll have to see. Song for Grim: Last of the Wilds by Nightwish**

**Review Answers-**

**Super-Dash: Aw, thanks! :)**

**Sheeptopus: Yup! I thought it would be cool if Echo had elemental powers. :D**

**CrystalxRose: Lol, yeah, I tried putting a little brother-sister moment in there. :P**

* * *

Marie's Dance and Night Club.

The last place you'd expect to find Death, right?

"Table for one..?" The waitress trailed off as I pushed past her, half-stomping, half-trotting up to a table in the corner. The lone boy sitting there looked up from his wine glass, his scythe-charm necklace glittering in the disco-light. He gave me a crooked grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Echo. Been a while, eh?" he asked with fake enthusiasm.

Death, or as I call him, Grim, was an 18-year-old boy. Though, he looked twenty. He wore baggy black jeans with chains going from here-to-there. His gray t-shirt was covered by an unzipped, black jacket, and his black sneakers matched the outfit. His messy black hair matched his stormy gray eyes, and his pale skin stood out on all the dark colors.

Grim and I got several stares from the quiet (it's a miracle!) club. Since every human being believed in the Earth and in Death, everyone could see us.

"What do you want?" Grim dropped his act as he glared at me. "Want." I muttered under my breath, but he heard anyways. "Still have the curse, I see." Grim gave another crooked grin, taking another gulp from his wine glass. I snatched it from his hand and stuck it on a tray that a passing waitress held. "Hey!" Grim growled, "You took my drink!"

Not caring what mortals thought, I grabbed a fistful of Grim's hair and pulled him toward the door. "Ow! Hey! Help! Help! Kidnapping!" he yelled, though no one moved to save him. Once we got out the door, I practically tossed Grim forward, making him fall on his face in front of the Guardians. "What the hell was that...?" Grim trailed off as his eyes landed on the others. He gulped and gave a nervous laugh.

Jack pushed Grim's chin up with the top of his staff. "Now, I don't know you," he began, "But from what Echo has dubbed, you're not one to be liked."

Grim had the nerve to laugh.

"From what Echo has dubbed?" he grinned, "You must be her 'nakama'."

I growled, my fist bursting to flames for the third time that day. Grim, now standing, snickered. "That's gotten old, milady," he pushed Jack's staff away from his face with one finger, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

A black and silver scythe form in his hand from mid-air. I saw Jack and the others hesitate, but I took no regret in slamming up a concrete wall and wrapping the collar around Grim's neck.

The same I did to Pitch.

The flames licked up to my elbow, and I held it up to Grim's face. 'You listen here and you listen good,' I growled through my mind, knowing with all too much certainty that Grim could hear me, 'Either you help us, or too many deaths for you to keep track of are going to happen.'

I knew my voice traveled through the air, though I didn't move my lips. The Guardians looked astonished, but I kept my focus on Death. "So... So what? M-more p-power for me." he choked out, clawing at the collar. I'm not gonna lie...

I punched him.

Grim let out a pained yell as the collar disappeared, the concrete wall sinking back into the ground. Death fell to his knees, hand flying up to his burned cheek. I took my un-fired hand, lifting up Grim's chin as I glared him in the eye.

His wide, stormy gray orbs, were full of fear.

His entire left cheek was black, and I could tell it must have burned horribly. Other than that, I knew he wasn't in any real pain. Though, the black cheek would remain. "More power for me." I growled in a low voice, dropping Grim's head and turning away. I walked the opposite direction, but stopped in my tracks when Jack called, "Echo!"

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the Guardians staring with shocked faces at Grim, who still lay on the ground holding his cheek. Jack glanced at Grim before looking fully at me. "M-meet you back at the Pole...?" He offered meekly. I gave a stiff nod, taking form of the breeze.

* * *

All members of my nakama had to hold me back.

They had brought the bloody Scythe-Brain with them!

Grim cowered behind some yetis, stared with wide eyes at my flaming fist, as the Guardians held me back. My flickering eyes bore into him through my bangs, my teeth bared. "Echo! Echo! Calm down! We need him to help us!" Tooth yelled. "Come on! Calm down! Please!" Jack pleaded. It wasn't until Sandy tossed a ball of dream-sand at me did I stop.

I passed out, but woke up about 5 minutes later. Grim was leaning casually against the panel by the globe as if our little exchange never happened. He gave me a crooked grin, though the area around the left corner of his mouth twitched. His cheek was still black, as I suspected. "No fightin'," Bunny ordered, "If this is gonna work out, ya two need ta get 'long."

I growled at Grim, who's grin wavered for a fraction of a second, before I turned to North. "Plan is simple," he spoke, "We find Pitch's plan, stop him from doing harm to children, and ya-" he kissed his fingertips and brought his hand out in a 'viola!' gesture, "-All is well, children are safe."

I stared at him with an expression that clearly said 'you're kidding... right?' as Grim just gave him an 'you're an idiot' look. The rest just stared at North a if the plan was perfect. "The flip is that!?" Grim threw his hands above his head. I gave a rounded nod as if I were looking at someone who just got 1+0 wrong.

"What? Is good plan." North shrugged. "You call _that _a good plan?" Grim gave a disbelieving laugh, looking between me and North, "You-you-you-would you call that a good plan!? No-no-no careful planning, no positions, just straight out stop the guy! What if something goes wrong, eh? What if he gets _all the kids on earth _to stop believing in you! The only ones with power then would be Echo and I!"

His scythe materializing into his hand, Grim gave a mischievous grin that made Jack jealous. "Now," he started, "Here's the _real _plan."

* * *

**Soooo? You like? I know it's not as long as you probably wanted it to be, but I'm trying. :P I actually spent an hour and a half looking for a song for Grim and then finally gave up and asked some of my friends for help. It was really hard, cause not a lot of songs with lyrics really fit him in my opinion. So, I planning a little 'spark' between our little element bender and Mr. Death, and I need your opinion! Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	4. Outnumbered

**Okay, so it's been a while since I last updated. Blame that on music and writer's block. Lyric Song for Grim: Louder Than Thunder by Devil Wears Prada**

**Review answers:**

**Guest- Please put down like a user-name so I don't get ya'll confused with somebody else! And, haha, maybe she did. ;)**

**Super-Dash- Thanks for offering to find a song! It's really appreciated. :)**

**CrystalxRose- Woo! Writing it! :D**

* * *

"I'm starting to question my own plan." Grim grumbled.

We were walking down the street, people pushing past us (they can see us). Grim was wearing his usual outfit, dark as usual.

But me?

I was wearing real _clothes. _Other than my dress!

First off, the shoes. Oh god, the shoes. I hated them. I couldn't feel the movement of the earth, I couldn't plant my feet firmly in the ground when I wanted to. It was horrid. They were black, going up to my knees. And _heeled._ Can you believe that!? An entire INCH! Second, was the skirt. I felt so violated. It only reached just above my knees, gray and flowing. Thank gosh it wasn't a windy day. Third was the top. It was strapless, black as night. On my left hip, though, was a pretty cool design of a white rose behind a light gray skull.

Fourth was the arm netting. On both my arms, from my wrists to my elbows, was black netting that crisscrossed and stood out against my pale skin. Well, the entire outfit did. My hair, I did not allow them to touch. It still had that full lock on my forehead, and the rest flowing down my back.

They had stuck me in this dark outfit because they wanted me to look like I was paired with Grim. No, no, no! Not paired like, couple! But, paired like friends! Yeesh.

Anyway, we got a lot of stares as Grim and I walked into an alley. I poked around to make sure nobody was looking before turning to Grim, who was studying me. "Black ain't so bad on you." he commented. I gave him a blank stare before growling under my breath. I put my hand on the building next to us and felt around it. "What're you doing?" Grim asked. I knew this wasn't part of the plan, but, I figured it would help.

When I found the right brick, I pushed my fingertips against it. The brick sunk into the wall, a door's worth of some more slowly going after it. "Whoa..." Grim muttered. I stood back and waited for the door to go in entirely. When it did, it moved to the side and revealed a dark passageway. You couldn't see more than three feet into it. I snapped my fingers, a flame the size of a small bouncing ball appearing on my fingertips. Grim stared at it, hand unconsciously going to his blackened cheek.

I walked into the passageway, Grim following, and soon heard the bricks moving and covering it up. I put my not-fired fingers to my mouth a blew. A sharp whistle echoed through the passage, and several things happened at once.

Grim yelped as fire blew and sparked to life inside torches that ran down an old, worn out hallway. Small creatures formed inside the fire, jumping from the torches and growing in size. More of the creatures trotted out of the shifting earth on the walls, galloped out of thin air, ran out of the darkness at the end of the tunnel.

They looked like Pitch's Nightmares...

Only made of the different elements.

I turned and grinned at Grim, the Elemental Horses snorting and pawing the ground behind me. One made of fire trotted in front of me, and I stroked his mane. And the best part of my chamber; I could speak freely.

"Like what you see?" Grim jumped almost 10 feet in the air at the sound of my voice. I peeked up at him from petting my Fire Stallion, smirking at Death's shocked face. "How can you...?" he trailed off. My stallion snorted, a Water Mare trotting up to Grim and circling him. "She likes you," I commented, turning and walking down the passage. Glimpses of Elemental Horses appeared all along the tunnel. "This is my chamber," I explained, not even looking back at Grim, "And in my chamber I'm free. I come here every hundred years, adjusting to what mortals do to the earth. This was the only place of freedom the Man in the Moon granted me."

I turned to face my 'friend' and spoke, "So, we gonna kick the fudge outta Pitch or what?"

"You got that right."

* * *

"You sure this is safe!?"

"Safe!"

Grim clutched the mane of the Water Mare, staring wide-eyed at the ground.

Which was hundreds of feet below us.

"MiM help me!" Grim squeaked. I laughed and urged my stallion on, my army of Elemental Horses galloping through the air behind us. When we reached the Pole, the horses shrunk in size until they were as big as Tooth's mini-fairies. They galloped through the air around my head. My stallion and Grim's mare stayed full size, trotting beside us. Yetis we passed stared in awe and shock. When we reached the Globe Room, the Guardians looked up from discussing something (most likely the plan) and stared at the horses. My stallion snorted and pawed the ground, eyeing them uncertainly.

I patted his neck and grinned at the Guardians. Grim slowly pointed at me. "This chick," he spoke, "Is a lot tougher than we thought."

North opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He made a confused noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. "Wow..." Bunny and Jack said in unison, Tooth and Sandy nodding in agreement. I smirked, but my little moment of half-victory was soon over.

My stallion's ear pricked up as Grim's mare neighed and reared. "Whoa, whoa!" Grim yelled, diving out-of-the-way as the mare slammed her hooves on the floor. Unfortunately, he slammed into me and we went rolling. I landed on top of him, and we stared at each other in shock for a moment, before dark laughter filled the air. We both looked at the globe, our positions forgotten. My mare and Grim's stallion neighed together, eyes wide and ears pricked. Half of the Elemental Horses grew full size snorting angrily at the globe, pawing the ground, and rearing. "Now, now," a dark figure appeared on the globe, "None of that."

I gasped, Grim growling under me. "Pitch." came out of his mouth, the name spat. A blast of air shot out of my palms, sending me standing. My fists burst into flames at my sides. The Elemental Horses went wild, but held back and waited for my command to attack. "Such pretty little _elements,_" Pitch spat, "To bad there's not many of them."

The sad part was Pitch was right. There was only a few hundred of the horses.

We were outnumbered...

* * *

**So? You like? You hate? You possibly review opinion? Nah, I'm kidding. Ya don't have to. But it would be loved. :) Stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	5. Calla, Mara, and Vale

**Hello all! One and only Bookworm210 here. Been a while since I updated, again! You have rights to boo me. Had writer's block lately and one day I'm just trying to figure out a puzzle and BAM! An idea slaps me right in the face! Good song for this chapter: Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine**

**Review Answers:**

**CrystalxRose- Of course she's gonna kick Pitch-butt!**

**Guest- e.e Thanks (sarcasm).**

* * *

**Grim POV.**

"Oh come on!" I yelled, standing up as an idiotic plan quickly ran through my head.

It hit a pole.

I cringed slightly, but not enough for anyone to see... I hoped. Pitch gave me a sideways glance like I was no more alive than a crushed bug. And let me tell you, they freak out when they die.

A lot.

"That's-that-that's not fair!" I made rapid hand gestures as Echo and the Guardians stared at me. I glanced repeatedly at Echo, slightly bobbing my head toward Pitch with a look that said, 'Get what I'm saying or I'm gonna snap.'

"_What's _not fair?" Pitch spat, glaring at me. I blinked before straightening. I put my arms behind my back like I was folding my hands, but true was, I was forming my scythe. "Well," I tilted my head from side to side, "I mean, if you have a bigger army, that would give less glory to you. When you kill us, I mean."

Pitch put full attention on me, eyeing me warily, "Go on."

"Uh," I gulped silently, honestly not thinking I would get this far, "You, um, if you had a bigger army, that wouldn't make it fair, right?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Echo's eyes light up at the sight of my scythe. I continued, "I mean, you're obviously stronger than us, and it would give more glory to you if you beat us with the same size army as us, right? It- uh, it would show the-the true power of the Boogeyman!"

I felt something solid materialize in my hand as I grinned stupidly and nodded. A sadistic smile slowly spread across Pitch's face. "The _true _power of the Boogeyman," he muttered, "Yes, yes I like that."

"You do? I mean, of-of course you do! Think about it, Pitch Black defeating the legendary Guardians, even in a fair war! Children would fear you terribly." I shook my head with a small snarl at 'terribly', trying to put emphasis on it. Pitch was obviously to power-hungry to realize he was walking right into my trap. 'Come on, work, work, work!' my mind screamed. 'It needs to work, it needs to work, it needs to work.' I heard Echo's voice chant in my head. I glanced at her, and was shocked by what I saw. Her eyes had stopped flickering, and had turned to a complete mixture of the colors it usually took turns on. Her pale skin had taken on a dark brown, and sky blue streaks slowly snaked through her hair. She still wore the dark clothes, but I saw the rose on her shirt turn ocean green as the skull turned red.

I had never, _ever _seen that before.

"How exactly, would you even the score?" Pitch asked, eyeing me again. I smirked. "Oh, that'll be easy." I removed my hands from behind my back, twirled my scythe, and slammed the end onto the floor. There was a large black flash, and a high-pitched screech.

* * *

"Grim? Grim, wake up." I felt something lightly patting my cheek. The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't catch who it belonged to.

"WAKE UP!"

I yelped, jumping and rolling off whatever it was I was lying on. I heard rapid giggling, before a head popped into my vision. It was a girl, with long black hair and blue eyes.

And suddenly, I knew who the voice belonged to...

"Mia!?" I stared with wide eyes at the girl, who grinned.

"Heeeey, little bro." she sang.

* * *

**Echo's POV.**

I groaned, clutching my head as I sat up. I felt a small, shaky hand on my back and looked up.

Only to hold back my scream.

It was a banshee. Her bony elbows shook as she cried silently, her ghostly gray cloth-dress covering her legs. Her deep red hair covered part of her surprisingly young face. Her skin had a greenish tint to it, and her grayish-green eyes matched the look. She sniffled, before letting out an ear-piercing wail, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her sharp claws slightly pricked my back, sending shivers down my spine.

The banshee let out a sob, removing her hand from my back and drawing a small 'x' over her frozen heart with her claw. I tilted my head. The banshee seemed to catch my confusion, because she reached into a fold in her dress. She pulled out a small, silver chain, with a charm at the end. She held it out to me, letting out another wail. I became wide-eyed as I snatched the chain out of her hand, the charm resting on my palm.

It was Grim's scythe chain...

* * *

**No one's POV.**

Grim stood, brushed himself off, and stared at his supposed-to-be-dead sister, "How are you-"

"Alive?" Mia grinned, "I'm not. You called on us, remember?"

Everything suddenly flowed into Grim's mind. He did call on them. To, even the score, as Pitch had said. "Where are the others?" Grim asked. He couldn't help but feeling something bad was gonna come out of his sister's mouth. Mia cleared her throat uneasily, "The- uh, the Guardians are outside. Jack is panicking, by the way."

Grim got a bad feeling in his gut. "Why?"

"Uh... Echo... She's not here."

Death became wide-eyed. _Not here? _he thought, _No, she has to be here. I brought everyone... Right?_

"I guess you two being opposites," Mia said slowly, "May have made the transportation affect her differently than the Guardians."

Grim gripped his scythe, his leader side showing no emotion. He walked over to the door, pushing it open forcefully. What met him didn't surprise him one bit. Lost spirits wandered around the large room. Solid spirits comforted banshees, the classic pack of Black Dogs guarding the doors. Anything active with death was in the building. Grim walked through the crowds, keeping a blank face as he talked to Mia.

"Did you do a head-count?"

"Yes. All the Black Dogs are here. Cû-Sith said that deaths are normal as always in Scotland. 73 banshees came back crying, 22 of them still trying to wash the blood off their masters' clothes."

"What about the lost spirits?"

"We've had an increase at about 13 a month. We usually get 9 out of 10 resting in peace. The last 1 either decides to stay and become staff or asks to be reborn."

"Any extras?"

"We've recently found about 3 in a woods around the end of the Mississippi. Another 2 were killed by wolves on a hunting trip."

"Any new reborn?"

"We've got a new storm spirit and another tree nymph."

"Good." Grim absentmindedly scratched behind a Black Dog's ear as he passed it, opening the door to reveal a room with two single banshees in it.

Along with the Guardians.

* * *

Echo ran, seeing the banshee appear and disappear in spots of darkness as she followed it.

The dead spirit always looked back to make sure Echo was still following it. It would wail every so often, and Echo would get within 5 feet before it disappeared again. Said girl was starting to get tired from running, and was soon trying to take with the wind.

But her powers _wouldn't work._

Soon, Echo was panting for breath and leaning against a tree as the banshee stopped and slowly approached her. It let out a wail and a sob, reaching out a claw. Echo didn't even object when the creature slowly drew a small 'x' to match over her heart. It wasn't until the banshee took a drop of her blood with its claw did Echo realize where they were.

* * *

Grim slammed his scythe against the floor a couple of times to silence the panicking Guardians.

Jack was the first to react. "Where is she!?" he yelled, pointing his staff at Grim with a threatening glare. "I don't know." Grim spat, walking around the frost spirit as Mia calmed him. "Easy, Jack." she put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be okay."

"Where's Calla?" Grim spun to face his sister, noticing that the leader of the other two banhsees was missing. "I sent her to find Echo," Mia removed her hand from Jack's shoulder at the slight glare Tooth gave her, "She's either found her or she's still look-"

Mia got cut off by a large, simultaneous wail from the two banshees in the room; Mara and Vale.

Mia grinned, "Calla found Echo."

* * *

**Phew! That's a long one right there! Guess my writer's block has dissipated into the wind. Thanks Echo! Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	6. Red's Too Bright

**Awesome! That was fast, guys! Literally 5 minutes after I post the chapter, 2 reviews and another follow! You people are awesome. No more needs to be said. Okay, so I put up a poll asking if Calla should be an important figure to Echo. Vote the poll or review your opinion. If I get enough 'yes' then I will keep Calla and may even give her a song. Bull's song: Riot by Three Days Grace (cause of his bad past and horrible temper)**

**Review answers:**

**CrystalxRose- Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! And thanks for the compliment. I try XD**

**Nanu Kitty- Don't worry, I've gone through many stories and then I'd just get no ideas at all :P And, honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing with Grim...**

* * *

Echo stared with wide eyes at her surroundings.

Trees surrounded her and the banshee, the sun shining brightly through the branches. Echo's boots crunched the dead leaves and twigs, a slight breeze that wasn't created by her brushing against her bare elbows. Arrows were stuck in trees and daggers lay on the ground.

Echo turned in a full circle, closing her eyes and breathing in the air. Horrible memories of arrows and wolves and swords flashed through her mind. Of blood and steal, of dark men and confident women. Of an arrow striking a black-haired woman, her falling to the ground as her two children rushed toward her. And of... Of a boy, dressed in dark clothes.

* * *

_"Echo," the woman breathed, clutching her side, "You will always be my echos."_

_She caressed her daughter's wet cheek as her son clung to her arm. "Mama," the girl cried, "Mama, please don't die."_

_"It's okay, my dear. Shhh, now, no crying."_

_"Mommy," the little boy cried, "Mommy don't go!"_

_"Go to your father, now," their mother gave a weak smile, "And remember, I will **always **be with you... No... No matter what..."_

_"Mama!?"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Mathew! Valarie!" a dark-haired man ran toward them, grabbing them by their shirts and pulling them away from their mother. "No!" the girl screamed, "No! I won't leave mama!"_

_She appeared 16, with pale skin and dark hair. She ripped herself out of her father's grasp, running to her mother and dropping herself over the dead body. "Valley!" she heard her little brother screamed through tears. The name echoed through the woods, before all became silent. Valarie sobbed against her mother, her head buried in her arms. It wasn't until sundown did Valarie hear footsteps again._

_She looked up, and through blurry vision she saw a dark figure. Though his face was covered, his gray eyes seemed almost **sorrowful**. Valarie sniffled, letting out a silent sob as she gasped quietly for air. She sat up, not caring that her clothes were now covered in blood._

_Her mother's blood._

_"Who-who a-are y-you?" Valley choked out, wiping her tears. The man's figure became clearer, and Valley saw he appeared no more than 17. He held out his hand like he was holding something, and Valley became wide-eyed as a scythe materialized in his fist..._

* * *

Echo's eyes snapped open and she spun around to look at the banshee.

The creature wailed and gave a weak, watery smile. It slowly approached Echo, gently lifting her hand with its claws. The banshee opened her fist, revealing Grim's scythe chain that Echo had gripped ever since the creature showed it to her. Glancing at Echo, the banshee picked up the chain with the tips of its claws like the necklace was a priceless artifact.

The banshee lifted the chain up to Echo's neck. Said girl blinked before hurrying to move her hair out of the way. The banshee gave another weak smile, before spreading the chain around Echo's neck. The moment the clasp closed, Echo inhaled sharply.

Without thinking, she opened her mouth and as her lips moved to form the word, sound actually came out.

"Calla."

* * *

Jack's eyes lit up at the news his 'sister' was found. The other Guardians yelled with joy and cheered...

Well, Sandy more clapped happily.

But Mia had to ruin the moment, "But... we honestly... have... no idea... where... she is."

She spread out the words, hoping she wouldn't be swarmed by angry Tooth Fairies or turned into a Mia-cicle or bonked by boomerangs. Thankfully, all she got in return was a group of shocked-faced Guardians and a very confused/annoyed Death.

Grim rubbed his temples, eyes shut as he tried to figure out what the heck was happening. Suddenly, he opened his eyes with an uneasy frown.

"I think I know where Calla and Echo are."

* * *

"Calla," Echo spoke slowly, "That's your name... Right?"

Calla gave a small smile, lifting her clawed hand and wiping her tears. She then gently grabbed the scythe charm and lifted it up for Echo to see. Said girl's eyes became wide.

The usual silver blade had turned blood-red.

Echo looked up at Calla, "You're... You're different from the other ones... Aren't you?"

Calla gave another smile, slowly nodding. Echo returned the smile, turning and looking around the clearing. She walked forward, the sun glaring down at her. Calla stood silently, nervously fiddling with her fingers. As Echo walked, the trees rustled in the wind. Another image flashed inside her head; of a large fire, burning trees and houses.

The image left as quickly as it came. Echo continued forward, and didn't stop until her boot hit something. The sound of metal clanking together sounded through the clearing, and Echo looked down. She slowly moved her foot back, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Echo bent down and picked up what her foot hit.

It was a leather belt, with metal rings attached around it. Strands of bendy leather tossed themselves from one ring to the other, odd colored vials hanging from them. A few pouches went around the rings, and then a strap on each hip that looked like it was to hold a dagger. Echo examined the belt, not even jumping when a small hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. "What is this?" Echo directed the question at Calla, but it wasn't the banshee who answered.

"One'a da Warriors' belts, miss."

* * *

Death grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her outside the room before questioning her with rapid hand gesture.

"_Why _would she take her_ there_?" Grim asked Mia, putting emphasis on his words. "I don't know," Mia fiddled with her fingers, a habit she picked up from Calla, "Maybe..."

Something clicked, "You're chain!"

"My what?" Grim stared at Mia with wide eyes. Mia paused, before punching her brother's arm, "Your scythe chain, stupid!"

"What about it?"

"Think," Mia stood in front of her brother, a maniac smile on her face. Grim, eyeing his sister, spoke slowly, "Thinking isn't helping at the moment."

Mia face-palmed, her hand sliding down her face before she grabbed Grim's shoulders and shook him, "Wake up before I smack you! We're talking about Calla, here! The only banshee we have that knows magic! Oh, and guess what? She was Echo's banshee! With your chain, and her connection to Echo, that screaming woman can help Echo with her speech problem."

"What does my chain have anything to do with this?" Grim's expression stated clearly, 'Explain properly or I'm going back to bed.'

"Oh for the love of- You don't remember one thing from our human lives, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Her father was your best friend!"

* * *

Echo let out a small scream, spinning around to see the source of the voice.

She dropped the belt.

Calla let out a small giggle, her claws covering her mouth. The voice was a man, with a scraggly brown beard and a bald head. He was well built, but his aura didn't pose a threat. He was on the short side, maybe 4 feet 8 inches. Echo assumed he was some sort of blacksmith, from the way his thick fingers flexed mindlessly and the overalls he wore. Polished black shoes covered his feet and a dirty white shirt stood under the overalls. Around his waist was a brown leather tool belt, wrenches and hammers hanging from it.

_He seems friendly. _Echo thought, tilting her head, "Who are the warriors?"

"Eh, ya mean who _were _da Warriors," the man's voice was gruff as he walked toward Echo, "Good girls, dey were. Fought in dis very spot 'gainst da Dark Men."

"Dark Men?" Echo looked down at the man as he picked up the belt and held it up to her. She gently took it as he continued with a grunt, "Ah, yep. Dark Men. Stupid people dey were. Dought da Warriors weren't tough. Dey attacked da girls, 'n it's a good ding dey lost. Lot'a da girls died fightin' for deir people, dough."

"I... Think I know who you're talking about." Echo said slowly. "Ahh, but dat's an old legend," the man waved a hand through the air, "I'm Charlie, but mah friends call me Bull."

"Why Bull?" Echo asked innocently. "I hate da color red. Too bright," Bull was oblivious to Echo's huff, "'Ey, uh, who's yer friend dere?"

Echo realized he was talking about Calla. The banshee slowly pointed to herself. "Ya, you," Bull raised an eyebrow, "Wha, ya mute 'r somedin'?"

"Yeah, um, actually she is," Echo spoke up, "Her name's Calla, and I'm Echo."

* * *

"He was my what now?"

"Your best friend. You died about 30 years before Echo, remember? Then 30 years later he had little Valarie with Marie."

"Back up. Valarie?"

"Echo's name before she died."

Before Mia could further explain, the Guardians marched out of the room and, led by North, walked toward the door Grim assumed the sleigh was being held in.

Yeah, that was why he passed out. He brought the sleigh with.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Grim ran across the room at a speed that would make light jealous. He stopped in front of the Guardians as the two Black Dogs guarding the door growled.

"To find Echo." Jack growled. "I swear if that banshee laid a finger on her!" Tooth screeched, getting in Grim's face as angry mini-fairies poked him. "Ow, hey, ow! Calla wouldn't do that." Grim swatted the fairies away with an annoyed expression. "'Ow do we know that, eh?" Bunny pointed an accusing boomerang at him. "If Echo is harmed," North spoke lowly, "They will have to find replacement Death."

Grim became wide-eyed at the threat from the big man. And for the first time in centuries, he gulped.

* * *

"Echo, eh? You da girl from da legend?" Bull eyed Echo warily. "What?" Echo raised an eyebrow. "'Nother legend wit da Warriors," Bull explained, "One'a da girl's daughters had cried over 'er moder in dis clearin'. Den Death came 'n she started beggin' 'im to kill 'er so she could be wit her moder."

"And what happened?" Echo couldn't help but fell that this was connected to her vision from earlier. "Well," Bull half-grunted half-huffed, "Death didn't kill 'er, 'n he left wit her moder. Den da girl took a dagger from da ground here, 'n killed herself dinkin' one ding."

"And what was that?"

"Nobody really knows 'round dese parts. Lot'a people say she dought 'bout 'er moder. Ya wanna know wat I say she dought? 'I'm my moder's echo.'"

"What does that have to do with my name?" Echo tilted her head as Bull looked up at her and shrugged, "Da legend ends dere. Nodin' more ta say."

Echo gazed down at the belt in her hands, millions of mini-Echos running around in her head, trying to figure something out. "She came back." she spoke slowly. "Wha?" Bull raised an eyebrow.

"She came back. And since her mother had loved nature, she could control the elements. 'I'm my mother's echo'... Her new name was Echo."

"Huh. Ya really know 'bout yer legends, eh?" Bull gave a grin, showing off crooked yet white teeth, "Ya two must be hungry, eh? 'N cold, I'm bettin'. Come on, I'll take ya to da town. Not too far from here."

"Thank you." Echo spoke, gesturing from Calla to come with.

If anything went wrong, well, she hoped her powers wouldn't cancel again.

* * *

**So? You like? I'm honestly just tossing random things in here. I promise Bull will be the last main OC. I just wanted to put a little credit to all the little guys out there who are tougher than they look. It's also fun to type his accent XD Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	7. What Just Happened?

**Oh. My. Gosh. 14 reviews, only 6 chapters... I love you guys!**

**Review answers-**

**CrystalxRose: GASP! I guess we'll have to find out ;)**

**Super-Dash: THANK YOU.**

* * *

"Hey Bull!"

"Hiya Bull!"

"Mornin' Bull, who's the lass ya got dere?"

Echo blinked. "What?" she tilted her head right before Bull looked like he outta slap the guy. "Ya leave da poor girl 'lone!" he pointed an accusing finger at the taller man, who, ironically, was maybe 6 foot. The man looked at Calla and Echo, giving a smile that screamed one thing;

I'm drunk!

"Yer drunk, ya bloody-" Echo cut Bull off before any, uh... colorful words could be said. "Thanks you, sir," she gave a sweet smile, "But, um, we really must be going... Right Calla?"

Calla blinked, looked around, and pointed at herself. "Yes, you." Echo gave her an obvious look and bobbed her head in the drunk man's direction. Calla blinked again before nodding rapidly. Bull gave a small huff, as if disappointed there wasn't gonna be a fight, but he continued walking with the girls anyway. "That wasn't safe, Bull." Echo scolded. "Ah, ya sound like Barbra," Bull waved a hand though the air, "I could'a taken da big lug. He ain't much of'a fighter anyway."

"Barbra?"

"Da bar owner's wife. She's a pretty girl, I'll give 'er dat. But she's _way _too over-pratective."

"Oh." Echo cleared her throat, shifting a little, "So, you live here?"

"Yep, ever since my mama 'ad me," Bull pulled out a key from a pouch on his tool belt, "'Ere we are."

Echo noticed they had stopped at a particularly small house. Probably 20 feet, but it certainly didn't top any tree. Bull unlocked the door and walked inside, calling over his shoulder, "Watch yer head dere!"

Echo ducked, even though the door was 5 ft. and 5 in. She was exactly 5 ft. 1 in.

It was Calla who had to duck. Poor thing was 5'6". "Make yerself at 'ome. Don't get many visitors anyway." Bull grumbled, walking toward what Echo assumed was the kitchen. "I don't see why not," the girl gave a wide smile, "This place is beautiful."

She spoke the truth. The walls were wood, but they has millions of different carvings in them. Wooden statues lined the mantle in the living-room. There were bears and dear and dolphins jumping out of tides. Echo turned to a specific wall, and got confusion in return.

The wall was split, into 4 different colors. No windows or anything, it was just a divided square. On the top right corner was fiery red, next to it was ocean green. Beneath the red was rocky brown, and next to _that _was sky blue. In the point where all the colors was a circle, was a small, detailed hand. It was pale, with plain nails and smooth-looking skin. It looked like it was pressing against something, and on each finger was an element. The pinky was rock, the next was wind, it skipped the middle finger, then was fire, and the thumb was water.

Bull walked into the living-room with two cups of water and caught the girls admiring the painting. "Eh," the little man set down the cups, "Dat was dere when I moved 'ere. Never painted over it, dough. Don't know why."

Echo nodded absentmindedly, slowly reaching out a hand. Not noticing Bull's eyes go wide as her skin returned as pale as snow, Earth lined up her hand with the one on the painting. Calla grinned widely as the streaks in Echo's hair disappeared, and the skull and rose on her shirt went back to their original colors. The belt, which Echo had strapped around her own waist, slowly repaired itself, sharp & shining daggers forming in the straps from mid-air.

And then, she passed out.

Calla let out a wail, scurrying to her friends side as Bull just stood there with a shocked face.

"What in da name'a God just happened?"

* * *

Mara and Vale suddenly wailed even louder than last time, making both Grim's and Mia's eyes go wide. Grim suddenly spun around, darting past the Black Dogs and running into the room. "'Ey! He's going for the sleigh!" Bunny yelled behind him. Grim tossed his scythe in the back seat, leaped into the front of the sleigh, and grabbed the reins. The reindeer snorted loudly, slamming their hooves into the floor. "YA!" Grim yelled, slamming the reins down on the sleigh. "Hey! Wait!" several words of objection came from the Guardians as the sleigh moved forward. North made a giant leap for his precious sleigh, but ending up going face-first into the floor.

"I must be insane." Jack mumbled, getting a jump-head-start before running down the tunnel. "Jack!" Tooth yelled after him, and the winter spirit could just see Sandy's rapid sand images.

It wasn't long until the boy caught up with the sleigh, yelling at Grim to slow down. "I'm saving Echo!" Death growled back over the wind.

"From what!?"

"From everything that happened in those woods!"

"What happened?"

"I took her mother! She asked me to kill her, but I didn't! She ended up killing herself but I refused to take her spirit! That's how she is what she is now!"

Jack stared at Grim, blinking repeatedly. He suddenly grinned, and twirled his staff casually, "I'm in."

* * *

Echo's eyes snapped open and she slowly sat up.

The first thing she noticed what that she wasn't in Bull's house.

She was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but black all around her. Her only source of light was the small fire that burned weakly on her fist. Wait... Weakly?

"Your power is draining, my dear." a dark, velvety voice purred from the darkness. Echo wanted to guess it was Pitch, but she could feel power as always, and this one was much stronger than the Nightmare King's. As if reading her mind, the voice continued, "No, I am not that poor excuse for a villain. Nor would I ever wish to be."

A wooden... something suddenly whizzed centimeters from Echo's face and impale itself in the dark ground. Becoming slightly nervous, Echo realized it was an arrow, sharp and smooth. She never liked arrows, though she didn't know why. She liked daggers and natural self-defense instead. The voice chuckled, "Not a big fan a bow and arrow? Such a pity. You would have made a wonderful huntress. Guess you'd do better as a track dog, eh?"

Track dog!?

"Of course you would always be my slave. Such a pretty girl. We'd have such _fun._" The voice spat the word as if it disgusted him, "But, alas, I cannot take any risks. Ah, I could strip you completely of yours powers. No, no, it would be too amusing to watch your petty excuse of a fight once I ruin you..."

"And that won't be far from now."

* * *

**Okay, SUPER short chapter here. I'm sorta getting stuck on Grim, so, I need help people! Send in your ideas! Did I mention that it is so fun typing Bull's accent. "What in da name'a God just happened?" Haha, review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	8. Sweet Dreams

**This chapter has been brought to you by: Music. That thing you listen to when you're bored.**

**Review answers-**

**CrystalxRose: That was fast... But, haha, don't worry! The confusion is just starting... More torture for you! XD**

**WARNING!**

**I may disappear for a week or two... or maybe three, because I want to make the next chapter as long as possible. Wanna make that little scroll on your computers as thin as heck! Sorry this is so short! :(**

**I want to thank all the peoples who reviewed (CrystalxRose and Super-Dash especially) and gave me wonderful comments and praise for my story. I honestly didn't think think this little old story would be as successful as it is. So, really weird thing happened last night.**

**Sandy gave me a dream that when I came on here and went to my story-tab-list-thingy, the reviews for Echo blew up to like, 60! Lets hope that happens, eh?**

* * *

**Echo's POV. (Yay!)**

I stood, finding great difficulty in doing so. I hated this, this being weak. In the centuries that I'd been Mother Earth as mortals called me, I never felt weak. Even when I first woke up as a reborn, when I was scared and confused, I still felt powerful. Even when I first discovered people couldn't see me (at first) and walked right through me, when I was freaking out and my heart was beating so fast I though it'd burst, I still felt powerful...

But why didn't I now?

I heard a distant voice, an echo of a familiar accent. And an all-too-familiar wail that was followed by sobbing. The voice in the darkness let out a cat-like purr, "You're friends are scared for you... I can feel it."

I couldn't narrow down what the voice belonged to. It talked like a girl, but had all the feel of a boy. I opened my mouth to scream at it, but I found no voice. While trying to figure out what was wrong with my voice, the darkness's words hit me. It can feel my friends' fear? I thought Pitch was the only fear entity, and then the other ones were just... grumpy, I guess. "Of course he's not the only fear entity!" the voice growled a feline's growl, "That idiot isn't the least bit scary! He can't give children nightmares! Those petty excuses for bad dreams... Be me. Oh, yes, the horrible nightmares I create. Fire, and death, and blood. Their fear is wonderful afterwards."

Suddenly, from the darkness, a pair of haunting green eyes with black slits as pupils emerged. The eyes were followed by the Cheshire Cat's grin, only 100 times more evil and frightening. "Sweet dreams..." a female voice purred.

* * *

**Whoooooo! Frightening! ANOTHER WARNING: Scary content in next chapter! Boo! Review and stay tuned :D**

**~ Bookworm210**


	9. Anubis, Hades, Pluto, Mictlantecuhtli

**Okay, I lied. I just can't bare to put Echo through what I had planned, so Miss. Mysterious's 'nightmares' given to her are just gonna be full of really freaky memories. Suggested song for this _story_: Age of Oppression by Mulukah (Manny is Ulfric)**

**Review answers- **

**Tbird12355: ...That would be cool...**

**TheBlackSheepForever: Why thank you! I do my best, just throwing random things in there. I honestly didn't think I'd get so many compliments this early in the story! And dramatic death... *calls to other side of the room* Mia, take a note of that!**

* * *

_Previously on Echo:_

_Suddenly, from the darkness, a pair of haunting green eyes with black slits as pupils emerged. The eyes were followed by the Cheshire Cat's grin, only 100 times more evil and frightening. "Sweet dreams..." a female voice purred._

With that, I fell into a non-existent hole.

I let loose a scream, flailing my arms as I experienced something I never though I would. I fell. I fell and I fell fast. The wind pushed past me, not paying any attention. The fire on my fist flicked before it finally disappeared, leaving me falling through pitch black darkness. Another scream escaped my lips as something suddenly caught me, and light filled the area around me. I realized it was a tree branch, and before I knew it I was tumbling from branch to branch. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I yelped as I finally hit the cold, hard ground. Scraped and bruised, I let out a whimper, feeling horrible pain shoot through my leg.

I looked back at my leg, and winced. Was my foot supposed to bend that way? Painfully rolling over, I propped myself on my elbows, and realized I was in the clearing Calla brought me to...

And someone was calling my name.

"Echo!" an all-too-familiar voice called, and two figures appeared. One was dark and gloomy, while the other was bright and pale. It was then I finally found my voice. "Jack! Grim! I-I'm over here!" I attempted standing, but screamed and fell back to the ground. The two boys payed no attention to me, stopping at the middle of the clearing. "She's not here." Jack said sadly. "No," Grim shook his head, "She has to be."

"Wouldn't Calla be wailing or something? If she were here, I mean." Jack questioned. "Calla doesn't always wail. Believe it or not she actually-" Grim got cut off by a loud rustling. I snapped my head in the direction it came from. Dead leaves crunched as a skinny, pale figure emerged from behind a tree.

I gaped at what I saw.

It was me, but at the same time it wasn't. Intruder-Echo wore a long, pure white dress that covered her feet and flowed behind her. The sleeves went on the sides of her shoulders, and she was sickly-pale. Her skin had a grayish tint to it, and she stared at where her feet shoulder have been. Plain, straight black hair covered her face, and in the silence of the shock, her soft breathing could be heard.

Jack was the first to react. "Echo...?" he spoke quietly, and before he could make any attempt to move forward, Grim blocked him with his scythe. "That not Echo," Death warned, "Even if it looks like her."

Intruder-Echo let out a cold, heartless laugh. "Is that what you see, Jack?" her voice was _not _mine, "That little elemental brat? And what about you, Death? What do you see?"

Grim glared at the intruder, but I could see it his eyes. He saw the woman the same way Jack did. "What are you doing here, Nemesis?" he growled. "Who did you expect? Nike?" 'Nemesis' laughed, and slowly her figure changed. Her dress flattened against her body, becoming black leather. Her hair shortened, and her skin gained color. She soon looked a biker-woman, with a sword resting on her hip. Nemesis grinned, showing off pearly white, shark-tooth canines.

"Hmm, nothing much," she inspected her nails, "I just like to play with my food."

Jack became wide-eyed as Grim growled. "Down, Hades." Nemesis gave an evil smile as Grim's face became slightly shocked. "Don't you dare call me that!" he pointed his scythe threateningly at her. "Hmm? Anubis, Pluto, Mictlantecuhtli. The list goes on, darling." Nemesis snickered as Grim glared.

"Now, now, where's Gaea?" Nemesis looked around as if expecting someone. Something inside me snapped. Just hearing the name Gaea struck something. I slammed my fist down on the dirt, the earth shaking beneath my fury. "Oh! My, my, such a horrible temper." Nemesis clicked her tongue in disapproval as a wide grin spread across Jack's face. "Yes..." I heard Grim mumble under his breath, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I wouldn't get too happy," Nemesis warned, "Only her spirit rests here. She'll be leaving soon... Won't you, _Gaea?_"

A loud snarl escaped Grim's lips as he lunged at Nemesis. The last thing I saw was a flurry of black fur and a golden collar.

The last thing I heard was Nemesis yell, "Bad Anubis!"

* * *

_Darkness flooded me, taking away my vision and my voice._

_Pain shot through my leg again, making me scream silently. When the light came back, I heard a snap. More pain bit at my leg, before it faded completely. I looked around, sensing that I was in the same forest as before. But a different part of it. I heard footsteps, and a dark man appeared above me._

_Wait... A Dark Man._

_I let out a small gasp, rolling over quickly enough to avoid the arrow. It impaled itself where I laid a second ago, and the Dark Man quickly notched another. "Stay still you little brat!" he growled, shooting another arrow. I rolled over and thrust out my leg, my foot slamming into the man's chest. He let out a pained grunt, dropping his weapon and hugging himself. Not caring how much pain I'd be in later, I forced myself to grab the bow& arrow and stand._

_I smirked when no pain invaded my leg._

_As if on instinct, I notched the arrow and pointed it at the defenseless man. His eyes, which were the only thing that weren't covered by black cloth, became wide. He started shaking his head, muttering, "It can't be."_

_"Who are you, and who sent you to kill me?" I ordered, finding my words not being my own. It's like they were being forced out of my mouth. My voice was different, too. "You're a Warrior..." the man spoke slowly. "And you're one of the Dark Men." we started circling each other. _

_"I suppose you've heard of us?"_

_"Bull told me you were only legends."_

_"Our leader told us the same about you girls."_

_"Bull isn't our leader."_

_"Then who is he?"_

_I smirked. "My friend."_

_And with that, I released the arrow._

* * *

_"Narai," Bull grinned at me, "Have a nice walk in the woods?"_

_"You liar." I slammed the bow and arrow on the table. Bull raised an eyebrow._

_"They're real."_

_His second eyebrow joined the other. "How'd you know that?" he demanded. "I fought one," I glared at my friend, "And he almost killed me!"_

_"Narai, calm down. Ya don't want the whole buildin' comin' down like last time, do ya?"_

_I huffed and crossed my arms, falling backward into a chair. "It's almost ova," Bull assured me, "Ya won't have ta fight no more, 'n little Valley'll grow up ta be a strong girl."_

_I sighed. "That's what I'm worried about, Bull," I put my head in my hands, "What if she doesn't?"_

_"Da war'll be ova before she even knows what's goin' on," Bull patted my shoulder, "'N if it isn't... Well, I could resort ta otha matters."_

_I peaked up at my small friend, "What to you mean?"_

_Bull blinked like he thought aloud, "Nothin', nothin'. 'M just sayin', if ya don't make it, I'll be dere for 'er."_

_I smiled, "Thanks, Bull."_

_"No problem, lass."_

* * *

I gasped, my eyes snapping open. I sat bolt upright, clutching my head. "'Bout time ya woke up." an accented voice mused tiredly.

I looked over to see Bull sitting in chair, a big yawn escaping his lips. Calla was asleep on top of the couch, curled into a ball like a cat. And, judging by the lantern in the room, it was nighttime. "How long was I out?" I asked groggily. "Day 'r two," Bull scratched his bald head, "'N, uh, nothin' would wake ya up. Not even yer friend's wailin'."

As if knowing she was mentioned, Calla's claws dug into the couch as her nose twitched. "Calla," I slowly reached out and shook her small shoulder, "Calla, wake up."

The banshee's eyes fluttered open, looking at me for a moment. I laughed as her eyes slowly became wide and she tackled me with a bear hug. "Y-yeah, I'm a-alive! Crushing... can't... breath..." I wheezed. Calla released me, grinning madly. I stood up off the couch, and stretched, looking over at Bull.

He was snoring, leaning against the chair arm.

I laughed quietly.

* * *

**Grim's (gasp!) POV.**

I snarled, lunging at Nemesis. I heard Jack yell as I slammed into her, growling and baring my teeth. "Bad Anubis!" she yelled, yelping as I scratched her cheek.

"_Bad dog._" she snarled, pushing me off her and standing. She unsheathed her sword as I backed up next to Jack. He stared down at me for a second, before saying slowly, "Did not know you could do that."

I glanced at him, eyes flat with a 'really?' look. Down side of being a jackal, I can't use sarcasm.

Actually, I can't talk. Period.

I growled, tail flicking as Nemesis raised her sword. "Here, puppy puppy puppy." she said in a sweet voice, "Don't make this difficult."

Though I could tell by her voice she wanted Jack and I to fight her. I growled again, barking as a warning. Jack got into a fighting position, pointing his staff at Nemesis. "Have it your way." she laughed as I charged at her.

Big mistake.

I thrust out her hand, something flying from her fingers and wrapping itself around my neck. My golden collar dissipated, replaced by a dirty silver chain. I let loose a yelp, skidding to a stop and pulling against the chain. "Now, now," Nemesis clicked her tongue, "Stupid dog. You know very well this is a magic resistant chain."

I heard a yell, and just then something slammed into the back of Nemesis' head. She made the most idiotic face, falling to the side. I blinked, and looked up. Jack stood there, looking down at Nemesis with a face that said, 'Did I just do that?'. His staff was raised above his head, and the wood was a bit dented. I looked at Nemesis and winced at the huge bump on her head.

That's gonna hurt in the morning.

* * *

**...Shortness... Dang shortness. I can never make a long chapter, I don't know why! Mictlantecuhtli is the Aztec god of Death. I'm trusting you guys know who Hades, Anubis, and Pluto are. Especially those Rick Riordan fans ;) Anyway, review and stay tuned.**

**~ Bookworm210**


	10. Get Out of Here!

**I have Age of Oppression stuck in my head! Eh, at least it's a good song.**

**Review answers-**

**Nanu Kitty: YES! I HATE the ending of Mark of Athena! It makes me teary just thinking about it! :'( Anyway, I hate it when my Internet turns off.**

**CrystalxRose: Yes, they both like Echo. But, I decided to put a twist in there. Since revenge can be scary, I thought 'Why not make her a fear entity?' Basically, they saw Echo because they both fear her even though they don't show it. :D (I told you there'd be more confusion!)**

* * *

**Echo's POV.**

"Lass! Lass, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a small hand shake my shoulder.

Hard.

"'M up, 'm up." I mumbled groggily, before rolling over and attempting to fall back asleep. It was Calla's wail and Bull's "WAKE UP!" that finally got me awake fully. I actually jumped and fell off the couch. I horrible flash of my dream ran through my head a split second before I hit the floor. "Wha-what's going on?" I yelped as something large and red slammed into the floor next to me. "We gotta get outa 'ere!" Bull yelled at the same time Calla wailed. I looked at her; she was crying. As my vision cleared, I saw red.

Literally.

Red and orange and yellow flame licked the ceiling and crawled across the walls. I gasped, only to inhale smoke. I coughed horribly, Bull and Calla soon joining. Calla more wail-coughed, but she still coughed non-the-less. "What... Happened!?" I chocked out, scrambling to my feet. "Don't know!" Bull coughed, "Woke up when I smelled smoke!"

Calla let out another wail, pointing toward the door. I smiled, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I became wide-eyed, staring at the flaming ceiling-beam that stood in the way of us...

And our escape.

"The windows don't work, lass! Dey're painted shut!" Bull yelled as Calla pulled with all her might on the window. "Wait!*insert cough here*I have an idea!" I yelled, praying that this would work. I stood straight and with a loud "Ya!" pushed my hands down toward the ground.

Nothing happened.

"What was dat!?" Bull questioned. I tried it a couple more times before finally yelling, "Their not working!"

"What ain't workin'!?"

"My powers!"

"Yer _what!?_"

Oh yeah. Forgot he was mortal. "No time to explain!" I yelled, "We need to get out of here!"

"I just said dat!"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I started it yesterday and now I've got a headache and I'm all shaky. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	11. I Will Not Be Brought Down

**Guess what! It's Friday! And guess what again! I have found an even better song for Echo! Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Sweet stuttering sloths! 26 reviews!? This early in the story!? You people are awesome. I love you guys! :D**

**Review answers-**

**Sheeptopus (twice): Thanks! I'm still a bit sick, but I feel better enough to write this :) That was a horrible sickness. I didn't have the energy to write! *GASP!* And, long live the Toll King! (When will you give Leo someone to love!?)**

**Nanu Kitty: Oh... Oops. Sorry! He-he... *Awkward-nervous face***

**CrystalxRose: Well if he doesn't know by now, he certainly will in this chapter! And maybe Echo caused it, maybe she didn't... *evil face***

**Maddie: Ha-ha, I'm on the edge of an icy cliff that hangs over a volcano. I'll have to use that one ;)**

**sae: Of course! It's like, my job!**

* * *

**Echo's Pov.**

I coughed horribly, not even trying another attempt to use my powers. They were canceled out, again. It was like when I had dropped Jack. In times of severe desperation, my powers just canceled out. I suddenly heard Bull yell, and my head snapped to where my friends stood. Calla lay on the floor, her hair spread out around her. She was unconscious.

I looked around desperately, until my eyes landed on the painted wall. "I must be insane." I muttered, leaping over a flaming-ceiling-beam and running toward the wall. The second I reached it, I slammed my hand down against the one in the painting. The colors...

They glowed.

The four elemental colors glowed, bright flashes of fiery red and ocean green, sky blue and rocky brown. Bull spouted some colorful words, yelling about how this was the most insane day and 1/2 ever. A large gust of wind flew out of the wall, blowing back the fire. The wind was followed by a stream of water, twisting around me and then flying around the room. I swear it took the shape of a snake before it fell on the floor, dowsing the walls and wetting the ceiling. The crackling of the fire hissed and lowered, but it was too strong to go out completely.

"To the door! Now, go, go!" I screamed, snatching Calla and tossing her over my shoulder as Bull and I raced for the door. The little man dived out, me tossing Calla out after him. A second before I was going to climb over the hissing ceiling-beam, I heard a loud snap, and several things happened at once.

"Lass!" Bull yelled as the fire suddenly flared up in front of me, turning from a bright red, to a haunting green, to an evil black. I gasped, staggering back as the crowd outside screamed. The fire flared some more, moving and shifting. Horrible creatures flashed through the flames, with rounded heads and bony arms and ghost tails. One lunged at me, skimming my arm with its long, burning claw. A large gash remained on my forearm, about the size of my index-finger. Blood slowly made its way out, dripping into the fire and making it hiss with near-glee.

I let out a pained scream.

* * *

**Grim's Pov.**

I jumped along with Jack, a pain-filled scream echoing through the woods. The winter spirit and I exchanged shocked looks, the scream soon followed by a faint, "Get 'er outta dere!"

My ears pricked up, and after barking at Jack, I raced toward the source of the sound, dirty-silver-chain-collar and unconscious Nemesis forgotten. Jack speed after me, and I could sense his slight fear. I felt like one of those skinny Great Danes in a dog race, chasing after a fake rabbit. I pushed myself to go faster as the same scream invaded my hearing, and this time it came from a familiar voice. "No..." Jack muttered beside me, "It can't be..."

Echo...

* * *

**No One's Pov.**

A dark man let out a cold chuckle, tapping the clear, glass ball with his finger. An image of a girl, with black hair and flashing eyes, trapped by an evil black fire sparked to life inside the ball. The man, with dark skin and gray eyes, stood taller than imagined. His black hair fell in his face, and his appearance was that of a 20-year-old. He wore black, tattered jeans and a gray t-shirt. His build was bulky, and he certainly posed as a threat at first glance.

"Everything is falling into plan," he laughed. The still silence around him was suddenly broken. "Don't get too excited, Maldad," a feminine voice purred, "It's only phase one."

Maldad's joyed expression was replaced by that of boredom. "Great," he muttered, "What do you want, Miedo?"

A loud thunk was heard, and a pair of haunting green eyes with slits as pupils showed themselves. "Why," the same female voice laughed, "Only to check in on my favorite little evil-doer."

"Why are you really here?"

A cat's growl sounded. "Fine, you caught me. I, need someone.. hired to slow down a certain... enemy of mine."

"What's in it for me?" Maldad raised an eyebrow. A glint of silver flashed in Maldad's eyes, and a crescent shaped claw slowly slid out of the darkness. It was followed by a velvet-black paw, curled around a large brown sack. The paw released the sack, before retreating back into the darkness. Loud jungling was heard, and Maldad grinned evilly.

"Who do you want?"

"Arachne."

* * *

Echo let out another scream as two more of the creatures scratched her. The wounds burned horribly, and the chemicals from the fire getting into them didn't help. She heard more screaming come from Bull and the other mortals. No doubt Bull was ordering them to get her out of the burning house.

It wasn't until Echo was reduced to her knees, arms and shoulders covered in scratches and blood, did the creatures stop. The girl was shaking with pain, millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

_Am I gonna die?_

_I don't want to die._

_What about Bull? And Grim? And Jack and Calla?_

_What about the Guardians?_

_What about the children?_

_What about the world...?_

Echo's shaky breath mixed with the crackling of the fire. The creatures in the flames hissed and danced with glee; their enemy was falling. Mother Earth's fingers curled as she stared at them with wide eyes, her shaking breaths becoming quicker and louder.

_I can't die. I have too much to lose._

_I have a duty._

_I have friends._

_I have nakama._

_People are counting on me._

_I need to pull through this._

_For everyone._

Echo forced herself to stand. She reached half-way before falling completely. She gasped from the sudden impact to the ground, and coughed some more from the fire. Blood came from her mouth, the creatures in the black flames becoming hesitant. Their enemy wasn't falling. Not anymore.

_I **need** to get through this._

Echo propped herself on her elbows.

_For myself._

She coughed.

_For Bull and Calla._

She pushed herself up on shaky arms.

_For Jack and Grim._

She brought up her knees. Almost there.

_For North. For Bunny and Tooth and Sandy._

Echo, with much force and effort, finally stood, leaning on the couch for support.

_I will not be brought down._

After that single thought, Echo stood straight, oblivious of the creatures' anger.

All at once, in a tidal wave of black flame and a roar of ear-piercing screeches, they charged her.

* * *

**Noooo! Cliff-hanger, again! Ugh! I'm so cruel! You have the right to slap me. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	12. We Are Your Family

**Hey guys! Happy St. Patty weekend! I love St. Pat's day :D WARNING: SUPER SADNESS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT MAY MAKE YOU WANT TO KILL ME! You have been warned.**

**Review answers-**

**Nanu Kitty: Is it weird that I do the same thing...?**

**CrystalxRose: One word: Suspense!**

**Guest: *rubs cheek staring* What the heck! I didn't mean literally!**

* * *

Darkness flooded her vision. Horrible images flashed through her mind.

Arrows. Daggers. Steel and blood and black. Men fighting women, people getting killed and kidnapped. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The flame licked at her wounds, purring with glee as she screamed silently. She gasped for breath, flailing her arms and trying to figure out which way was up. It was like she was drowning.

"_You're worthless,_" a voice hissed, "_Nothing but a useless waste of space._"

She gave a silent gasp, tightly shutting her eyes. She knew that voice. But from where? More soon joined it, taunting her.

_Give up._

_Go down._

_You won't pull through._

_You're powerless._

_You're worthless._

_You're useless._

_They don't need you._

_They hate you._

No. No, they didn't hate her... But who were they?

_You're nothing to them._

_They never payed attention to you before._

_All your hard work._

_You helped them._

_They ignored you._

_They're not your family._

Tears streamed down her face. They were right. She was hated. Ignored. They weren't her family.

_Forget about them._

_You're a loner._

_You work alone._

_You know no one but yourself and the darkness._

_The sweet darkness._

_It's your family._

She quieted, the flame becoming less painful against her injuries. The voices now spoke in soothing tones.

_We're your family._

The flames soon became a gently lick. It purred and hugged her. The images that flashed through her head became less harsh. They gave her fake memories. Of her waking up alone in a clearing, in the dead of night. The moon paying no attention to her, the darkness around her seemed to curl and purr. It slowly and gently wrapped around her, forming a blanket and saying soothing words to end her confusion.

_"Who am I?"_

_"You are Echo, dear child. And the darkness will keep you safe. We are you family."_

Echo's eyes snapped open, and she gave a gentle laugh as the flames lowered. They danced around her waist, the creatures rubbing against her legs happily. One jumped from the flames and curled around her wrist, shrinking in size. It fit snugly around her wrist, becoming a bracelet. It was black, with little designs around it. There were trees and a small dagger in the middle, mini versions of the creatures twisting around the band.

Echo smiled.

* * *

Grim growled as he felt something shift. Something break into the familiar barrier that had been there ever since Echo was reborn.

Something that was evil.

"I'm gonna guess something bad is happening...?" Jack spoke weakly, his ordinary trickster personality gone. Grim jumped to get a head start before he started running again. Almost there. Come on. Come on.

Ha!

No...

Grim froze, ears flat and eyes wide. "Why did you- oh wow." Jack gaped at the sight in from of him. Flames. Black flames.

Covering a house that Grim could sense a familiar presence in.

Death growled, barking loudly as he ran toward the house. Jack stood there, frozen from shock and completely unsure of what to do.

He was a frost spirit after all. Flames didn't really mix with him.

"Hey! Somebody get dat dog!" a voice yelled, and Grim felt someone grab the chain around his neck. "Whoa, dere pup," the mortal said, "Quiet."

He was a short man, a bit taller than Sandy. He had a bald head and a scraggy beard. Grim growled at him, but the mortal jump wrapped a strong hand around his muzzle.

Not the smartest move ever, but it still worked.

Grim saw a familiar figure propped against a nearby tree, and (if possible) his eyes became wider.

Calla.

* * *

"Arachne? Are you serious? She's the least powerful to hire." Maldad scoffed as he counted the coins in the sack, "And you over payed. You're losing your touch Miedo."

More growling sounded, "Just get her."

"Alright, alright," Maldad held his hands up in defeat, "But when this 'enemy' of yours kills her, you're paying for it. Her weight in gold."

* * *

Echo ran her hand along the flames. It felt like she was skimming water, thought it was much warmer and thicker as it danced through her fingers. She gave a smile as the flames wrapped around her arms and shoulders, getting a solid black color and becoming wide bands.

Black bandages soon twisted down her arms and across her shoulders. That proved it all.

The darkness was her family.

_We're your family._

_We care for you._

_We will protect you._

_We are not evil._

_But we are not good._

* * *

**Confusion! Ah! And you probably hate me right now, don't you? I bet guest does. You slapped me after all. Review and stay tuned!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	13. We Stand Down

**Happy St. Pat Day! :D Song for new Echo: So What by P!nk**

**Review answers-**

**Nanu Kitty: Lol, yup. More confusion for your soul. And Bull's mortal remember? Not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer (sorry to those who like Bull!).**

**CrystalxRose: I'll admit it'd be a bit cliche XD**

**Sheeptopus: Shhhhhhhhhhh... But Echo's not total evil...**

**Zelda person who's name I forgot XD : Thank You!**

* * *

Echo giggled as the flames tickled her back, pushing her forward toward the door. "Okay, okay, I'm going," she laughed, playfully swatting the flames away, "Just put yourself out before you seriously freak out the mortals."

Hissing with laughter, the flames slowly lowered until their was nothing left but ashes. Echo smiled, turning and walked toward the door. Her heels clicked against the floor. When she slowly pushed open the door with one hand, a wave of shock slammed into her. Her scratches burned again, but it was only a small sting. Echo's hand twitched to her belt, resting just above the dagger.

The still silence was interrupted by a muffled bark. Echo's head snapped in the direction of the noise, blinking at what she saw. It was a scraggly man, holding a large black dog back by a dirty silver chain around its neck. _Echo! Echo, you're alive! _a male voice yelled with joy in her head the same time the dog barked. Echo's eyes became wide as a hiss sounded.

The flames flared up again, lashing out and curling protectively around Echo. The mortals spouted some colorful words as the dog barked angrily at the flames. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, hey! Easy guys," Echo soothed, running her hands along the flames, "It's okay. Clam down. You're scaring them."

The flames hissed, the creatures flashing back & forth and baring sharp teeth at the dog. It growled right back through the mortal's hand. Said mortal released the dog's snout as it pulled itself toward the flames, barking and growling. It glanced back at the tree-line of the woods, barking louder. The mortals yelled and screamed, chaos breaking out. Echo followed the dog's gaze and tilted her head. The flames curled tighter around her waist, her hand absentmindedly reaching down and stroking them.

A boy stood there, staring with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. His white hair was messy, his bright blue eyes standing out on his sickly pale skin. He wore a pull-over blue hoodie and tattered brown pants, no shoes. And he held a hooked staff.

The weird part: he seemed so familiar.

Echo could understand why the flames didn't like him. From his appearance, he was a frost spirit. He could put them out, for good. Echo eyed him, stroking the flames with a bit more force. One curled around her fingertips, dancing and purring. The little moment was over, however, when the mortal released the dog.

"Go save 'er." he had whispered in its ear, before loosening his grip as the dog ran toward the flames to make it look like an accident. It barked loudly and charged, causing Echo to let out a squeak. The flames hissed angrily, flaring up and forming a circular wall around Echo. "Echo!" a strangely familiar voice yelled. "Lass!" another joined. Echo looked up and saw something dart over the wall. She gasped as something blue and deadly to the flames raced past her face.

The flames hissed, the creatures screeching and lashing out at the thing that darted around the wall. A deep voice yelled at the creatures, only them being able to hear it.

_You worthless trash! How dare you betray me!?_

The flames flared higher, hissing louder as something suddenly leaped through them. Echo screamed as the black dog came into view, the dirty silver chain that was on its neck dissolving as it leaped through the fire. The moment it hit the ground, it wasn't a dog anymore.

It was a boy.

Holding a scythe.

And eyeing her uncertainly.

"Echo...?" he spoke slowly, his voice hitting her like a dive-bomb. It was so familiar. The flames hissed, but something seemed to hold them back from lashing out at him. "How do you know my name?" Echo demanded, slipping out her daggers and assuming a defensive position. Her fingers curled around the handles of her weapons, both pointed at the boy. The flames hissed, one of the creatures finally leaping out of them. It caught the boys cheek with its claw, and the boy yelped.

The cheek the creature scratched was black. "Gah, stupid fearlings!" the boy growled, the fearlings hissing and screeching right back at him. "Easy guys," Echo raised her hands after slipping her daggers back in her belt, "Hold back."

Reluctantly, the fearlings held back as the flames hissed. "They listen to you...?" the boy looked to and fro Echo and the flames. "Of course," Echo said, stroking a loose flame that had danced around her feet, "They only act like this when they think I'm in danger, though."

The boy gave her a bewildered look and said rather hesitantly, "How... how long... have they been with you?"

"700 years, give or take," Echo let out a breathy laugh, "Big guys are harmless really. Took me in when I woke up."

"But... Didn't the Man in the Moon tell you they're evil?"

Echo froze as the flames hissed at the boy. She narrowed her eyes, stomping up to the boy and pointing an accusing finger at him, "Listen here, you. Those fearlings and these flames have been nothing but kind to me ever since the day I woke up. That moon paid me no attention. None whatsoever! But that's when they took me in."

A few more loose flames curled around her waist and legs, hissing at the boy but purring at Echo. The boy continued to gap at Echo and the flames, before his face became stern and he slammed his scythe into the ground, "Fearlings are evil. End of story."

Echo gave a blank look before smirking. "I don't like you. End of story." she mocked. With that, she flicked her wrist.

A large crack spread rather quickly from her feet toward the boy, who went wide eyed. A large, skinny boulder flew out and slammed into him. Echo heard a crack as the flames parted to let him fly past them. They shrunk from their wall and formed a small circle around Echo's feet. The boy let out a pained grunt as he slammed into a tree and slid to the ground.

Something tugged at Echo. She suddenly became aware of the cold metal sitting on her collarbone. Shaking it off, she yelped as something slid past her face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The thing was icy blue, pointed, almost as sharp as her daggers. In those slow moments, she saw her reflection.

Her hair was black as night, her skin snow-pale. Her eyes flashed so quickly she could barely keep track. She could almost hear the dramatic music in the background as her hair flew sideways from the plain _force_ of the ice-shard. She sucked in a breath as time returned to normal, the ice-shard embedding itself inches away from the flames.

Echo's eyes snapped to the source, only to squeak. It was the other boy, with the white hair, _flying _a few yards to her left, glaring at her.

Wait.

He was flying.

Echo smirked, flicking her wrist once more. The boy looked down at the ground and cursed under his breath before he dropped. A part of the flames lunged out of the circle and lashed at him. Just before they could hit him, though, Dog-Boy appeared in front of him with his scythe pushed out in front of him.

The flames cut the scythe right down the middle before retreating back to the circle. He spread the two scythe-parts and stared back and forth between them. "Oh come on!" he yelled after a second, "That was not cool!"

The other boy laughed. "Consider it payback," Echo spoke, grinning as her fists burst into flames, "Just not over yet."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" black-hair dropped the scythe pieces and held up his hands, "We stand down."

* * *

**I'm totally out of energy right now guys. Review and stay tuned I guess.**

**~ Bookworm210**


	14. The horrid author's note

**Alright guys.**

**The horrid author's note.**

**You must hate me right now.**

**First things first; Review answers-**

**Protagonist Of Life: Bloody brilliant mate! I saw the movie a couple weeks ago and instantly fell in love with Aussie Easter Bunny and Russian Santa XD And may I just say, Sandy is the cutest little guy I've ever seen!**

**CrystalxRose: Indeed. Intensity. :P**

**Nanu Kitty: Yes, total intenseness (that's not even a word XD!)**

**Okay, onto the author's note.**

**I'm running out of ideas.**

**Crystal, you must be *GASP!* right now. Nanu, I can't even say it! And Sheeptopus... I'M SORRY! :'(**

**Though, I did get a totally _new _idea for out Greek Gang (catchy). Wait for it...**

**WAIT for it...**

**WAIT FOR IT...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIGH SCHOOL!**

**That's right folks! I said it! The horrible prison for older teenagers! *GASP!* Though it could be fun! If I go through with it, I will call it Rise of the High School.**

**Echo will be the highlighted-hair, tan-skinned, mixed-eyes Echo and she will be the quiet outcast. Totally underestimated, this girl is strong and has the dog. Literally. She has a dog. A black Great Dane called Anubis ;) She will be an orphan D: and that will be the reason she's so quiet all the time.**

**Jack will also be an orphan, but also Echo's brother figure. This time... He's older! He's still got his white hair (oddly natural) but, get this... his human brown eyes! Twistness!**

**Grim will be the sarcastic, partner-in-crime of Jack. He'll still have all his gloominess, but he'll be a bit more social. Having a rivalry with Echo, Jack attempts to keep them apart, but it doesn't work so well... That's where our story starts!**

**Sandy will be the little pilot-in-training.**

**Bunny will be the sarcastic, 'go green' Australian.**

**Tooth will be the colorful, optimistic girly-tough girl.**

**And North will be the snuggly giant Russian panda.**

**WARNING: Tooth will be dating Bunny.**

**Settles a secret ship inside of me...**

**So guys, I need your opinion. Start Rise of the High School, or attempt to finish this one. HELP!**

**~ Bookworm210**


	15. I Hate That Line

**Whoa, whoa, hey! Haha, wow guys! Didn't know you loved this story so much! Okay... **

**I have a plan. *grin slowly forms across face* Holy sloths! F-fo-fo-four-forty s-six re-views... AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I'm not gonna do review answers, 'cause they all have one answer: Of course I'll finish this one! Just for you guys :D**

**Though, Guest #2 (e.e USERNAME PLEASE!), didn't ya read the other chapters? Calla, and the magic, and the necklace...?**

* * *

Echo raised an eyebrow, "Are you-"

Before she could even start saying 'insane', several things happened at once.

The noise and chaos coming from the mortals suddenly ceased, as if time had frozen. Echo heard a distant screech, and on instinct her head snapped toward the woods. The two boys looked where she was staring in confusion, having not heard the sound.

Echo's ear twitched and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Before the boys could react, Echo suddenly took off, fast as a cheetah.

The two boys jumped from surprise, the white-haired one leaping into the air and flying after Echo. Black-hair morphed back to a jackal and took off after them.

Echo, swift as ever, ran across the forest floor, dodging low branches and leaping over fallen logs. The boys had a hard time keeping track of her, and they wouldn't have if she didn't leave a small trail of black fire wherever she ran...

While she was running, Echo heard more screeches and hissing. Flashes of black invaded her vision. The boys were oblivious to the sound, though Echo took no notice to that. Suddenly, she screeched to a stop, eyes wide as she took a sharp breath.

* * *

Jack landed next to Echo, Grim standing on the other side with his ears pointed. "Whoa..." Jack blinked.

Grim morphed back, and by some miracle his scythe appeared in his hand. Jack stared at it. "I thought that was sliced!"

"It just so happens that was a replica. This baby is the real deal."

The scythe's handle was black, with silver designs carved in a pattern that made Jack dizzy. The blade gleamed a shiny gray, glinting in the moonlight.

"It's been a while, child." a venomous voice spoke from the darkness. A large outline appeared, darker than the black of night, and Echo slipped her daggers out. "I should have known," she let out a humorless laugh, "Of course you'd pull a trick like that."

The thing hissed as more screeches invaded the air. This time, the boys heard it too. Grim perked up and looked around while Jack gripped his staff. "I'm guessing that isn't good." he glanced around. The voice spoke again, "My children are hungry..."

Echo growled, worry bubbling inside her that the fearlings hadn't showed up to protect her yet. "You're _creepy crawlies,_" Echo snapped, "Can go get stuck in their own webs for all I care."

"Watch your words, _girl._"

"Creepy what now?" Grim questioned as Jack blinked. Echo opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly felt something being pulled from her neck. A loud snap sounded, and Echo yelped as something sharp and hard hit her jawline. She reached her hand up and stared at her fingers in shock.

The thing had cut her jawline, and she was bleeding. She never bled. Ever. She opened her mouth to spout some choice words at the creature, but nothing came out. Wide-eyed, Echo dropped her daggers out of shock, covering her mouth and slowly shaking her head. The voice laughed evilly, "Not so tough without your voice."

Jack narrowed his eyes while Grim growled. "Alright, your plan isn't working," Grim called out, "Echo, light please."

Grim winced a bit as Echo lit a large fire on her fist.

What they saw was horridly ugly. It was a creature, that from the waist down was a sticky, slimy black widow. From the waist up was a horrid looking _woman, _with spider pincers coming up from her mouth and eyes on the sides of her forehead. Her dirty blonde hair was dirty and slimy with spiderweb. And the only thing covering her.. er, chest... was a brownish layer of spider-silk. Her fingers were long and bony, with wicked-looking claws.

Jack covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed up, Grim muttered "Oh dear lord...", and Echo's jaw dropped. Grim held his scythe out in front of the other two, blocking them from going further, "Careful. Her webs can put mortals to sleep for weeks."

"Then, uh..." Jack let out a breathy, nervous laugh, "What can it do to immortals?"

"I honestly don't wanna know."

Suddenly, before Echo could scream, Jack could blink, and Grim could slice it, a white, sticky net flew at them.

Echo let out a scream, the boys letting out yelps. The net slammed into them, all three tumbling into each other as it curled around them. The last thing they saw was Arachne's form looming over them, and her venomous voice hissing, "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**Alright! That concludes it! Now, onto my plan.**

**Rise of the High School is gonna be their dream. It's gonna be a couple days before it's up, but it'll be worth it! Review and look out for RotHS!**

**~ Bookworm210**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short!**


	16. AN: Sequel is now up!

**Attention!**

**The sequel is now up :D**

**It is currently unsuccessful D:**

**Since I couldn't think of a good cover-photo for the words 'Rise of the High School', I changed the name to I Can Stand My Own Ground. Sorry about that :T**

**The new title was inspired by Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against.**

**Read ze sequel!**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
